1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate separation apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the importance of electronic devices having flexibility has been increasing. Accordingly, various technologies for implementing organic light-emitting displays (OLED), electrophoretic displays (EPD), plasma display panels (PDP), thin-film transistors (TFT), microprocessors, random access memory (RAM), etc. on a flexible substrate are required.
To manufacture an electronic device on a flexible substrate, a method of attaching a flexible substrate onto a carrier substrate that is made of a hard material, and then forming the electronic device has been suggested. In this method, the process of separating the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate is essential.
However, the electronic device can be damaged or cracked in the process of separating the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate, the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate may not be smoothly separated due to static electricity generated in the separation process, and contamination may occur when foreign substances adhere to the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate due to static electricity.